Paw Patrol Song
by EmoInuyasha9
Summary: There is a reason. i was worried on the Paw Patrol Fanon Wiki that i'd get in trouble so i'm doing it here


[This is the writer of this. originally this was going to the PAW Patrol Fanon wiki But then i got worried that i'd get in trouble for posting things like this so i'm gonna try to go safe and do it here with the characters from the fanon wiki soooooo...enjoy]

(Penelope walks out spectacular as all the male pups except Rubble stare)

Rubble: Uh Oh (trys to stop them)

Lilac and Skye (plays trumpets)

Chase: Ladies up in here tonight

Rubble: no fighting

Marshall: We got the refugees up in here

Rubble: No fighting

(Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma start pushing eachother)

Rubble: No Fighting

Marshall and Rocky: Penelope, Penelope

Rubble: (face palm)

Tracker (plays keyboard)

Toby (plays drums)

Chase: I Never really knew that she could dance like this

Rocky: She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Zuma: Como se llama,si bonita,si mi casa, su casa

Marshall and Rocky: Penelope, Penelope

Penelope: (annoyed) Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body.  
I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right all the attraction, the tention Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Zuma: Hey girl, I can see your body moving

Marshall: And it's driving me crazy

Rocky: And I, didn't have the slightest idea

Marshall: Until I saw you dancing

Chase: And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

Marshall: And everything so unexpected -the way you right and left it So you can keep on shaking it.

Chase: I never really knew that she could dance like this

Rocky: She make a man want to speak Spanish

Zuma: Como se llama,si bonita, si mi casa, su casa

Marshall and Rocky: Penelope, Penelope

Penelope: (annoyed) Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body.  
(dances up to Rubble and taps him)  
I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you (pointing at Rubble) boy Come on lets go,  
(takes Rubble to dance)  
real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto.  
Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right All the attraction,  
the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Marshall and Rocky: Penelope, Penelope

Rubble (begins to move his back paws)

Penelope: (smiles) Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain

Rubble (Begins to get down)

Chase, Zuma, Marshall and Rocky: Baila en la calle de noche, Baila en la calle de dia

Marshall: Lets Go

Penelope, Chase, Zuma, Marshall and Rocky: Baila en la calle de noche, Baila en la calle de dia

Penelope (cuddles around Rubble)

Chase: (interupts) I never really knew that she could dance like this

Rocky: She make a man want to speak Spanish

Rubble: (face palms)

Zuma: Como se llama,si bonita, si mi casa, su casa

Penelope: (face palms)

Marshall and Rocky: Penelope, Penelope

Penelope: (annoyed) Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body

Chase, Zuma, Marshall and Rocky: Se orita,  
feel the conga,  
let me see you move like you come from Colombia

(Rubble watches Penelope moving it as she goes up to him)

Penelope: Mi vida en Barranquilla se baila as , say

Zuma: en Barranquilla se baila as

Penelope and Rubble (begin dancing together)

Chase: She's so sexy every pups fantasy a refugee like me back with the refugees from a 3rd world country

Rocky: I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty We need a whole club dizzy

Penelope and Rubble: Why the CIA wanna watch?

Zuma: From Colombians and Haitians

Marshall: I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

Rocky: No more do we snatch ropes

Zuma: Refugees run the seas

Chase: Cause we own our own boats

(Chase and Zuma start pushing eachother)

Rubble: no fighting

Penelope: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go,  
real slow Baby, like this is perfecto

(Marshall and Rocky start pushing eachother)

Rubble: No fighting

Penelope: Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction,  
the tension Baby, like this is perfection.

(Zuma and Rocky start pushing eachother)

Rubble: No Fighting

(Chase and Marshall start pushing eachother)

Penelope: No fighting

Toby, Tracker, Lilac, and Skye (Stop Playing)

The End


End file.
